In Japan, makers or sellers often offer customers relatively inexpensive articles free of charge to attract customers' interest in their goods for sales promotion. The same is equally true of bankers competing for depositors.
This invention relates to a packaging bag which can be presented intact with such an article put therein.
However, the invention is not limited in scope to the above, but is also applicable to packaging bags for storing articles for sale or for an exchange of presents between individuals.
The aforesaid bags would be more convenient if information including the way to use the stored goods and the firm name and trademark of the donor could be indicated on the surface of the bag.
However, the area of the bag surface is so limited that sufficient information cannot be printed thereon. It takes substantial time and labor to put a description and the like together with an article in the bag, and in the case where the bag is transparent, this description and the like, if stored in the bag obliquely or face downward, would detract from the appearance.
As a solution to this problem, it may be contemplated to attach a pocket, or a secondary storing chamber, which is capable of storing a business card, a pamphlet, a description of the article and the like. To this end, however, it is necessary to arrange an additional sheet on the surface of the bag body to define a pocket therebetween. This causes two new problems: (1) the manufacturing process becomes complicated, and (2) the bottom of the bag, though composed of the fused portion between the sheet and the bag body, is in danger of being broken if the contents include a heavy object or a hard flat object such as a business card.
Accordingly, this invention is intended to provide a pocket-equipped packaging bag which is easy to manufacture and strong.